WILD
by Kicchin
Summary: "My job is to keep you from harm's way." Tony Stark won't leave his only son out there vulnerable against the world after he took his suit, he is after all isn't a genius for nothing, and who else fits best for the job than a certain man with an expertise of hundred men and body count of 90 over the few years? SPIDEYPOOL Bodygaurd AU inspired by the video Spider-Man's Bodyguard.


_HELLO WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER SPIDEYPOOL FANFIC! Before everything else I want you guys to note that Peter will be 19 years old here because well I know some of you may not be very comfortable with the age gap, I get that too so I decided to put Peter further to the age of consent-plus I know Wade Wilson may be alot of things but I don't see him getting jailed for hitting on a minor lol. Anyways, I based this on the video over Youtube by U2KNHR titled SPIDER-MAN'S BODYGUARD. I really encourage you guys to watch it, I swear it's like the most awesome Spideypool video I saw, it will NOT disappoint you._

 _Anyways yeah, hope you guys like it, and if you do please do leave a follow or fav or a review!_

 **CHAPTER 1: GROUNDED**

"The suit Peter."

Peter purses his lips as he looks down on the floor, the massive hologram screen continues to blast the sound of the news two hours earlier from the ferry incident. He looks up to peer from his father's broad shoulder to the screen, through the aerial footage taken from the ferry his father in his Iron Man suit is shown fixing the ship welding them together with his laser while a very small almost unnoticeable figure of him in his Spider-Man suit is seen on the tower of the ship watching. His father enumerated the reasons for his decision to take the suit and that includes, lying to him, hacking the suit, not obeying his orders to not engage and lastly is putting many people at a massive risk. It is understandable yet Peter couldn't help but wince at the thought of losing his suit.

"B-But Dad—"

"No." Tony tells with a hard expression, "You could have hurt someone, you could have been hurt!"

"B-But I-I'm not—"

"Because I was smart enough not to believe my stuttering kid over the phone." Tony replies. "What were you thinking?"

"I…"

"No don't answer that." Tony says as he begins to pace the room while biting his thumb.

He lets go of his thumb to look at Peter and he lets the disappointment and concern show in his expression which made Peter ache inside. Up since Peter could remember Tony has always been there for him, through thick and thin. Tony gave up many things for Peter and the young man would always be thankful for that, and if there is anything Tony refuse to show Peter it is his frustration and disappointment.

"Your Pops will kick our ass if he finds out I let you follow up on some flying vulture guy and that's probably—"

"Peter!"

Peter groan as he hears the loud booming voice of his other father, this is a situation he hates to be in. The last time he was in this position was in his first day in elementary school when he and some kid got into a fight when he poked fun on the fact that he is an adopted kid. Peter looks up to towards the door and sees his father taking long hurried strides towards them wearing his usual light blue shirt and fitting dark jeans. Concern paints the tall blond's expression.

Steve eyes falls quickly to Peter, he bends down and puts a hand to Peter's shoulder assessing his physical condition, looking for bruises or cuts. As soon as he finds none he sighs a breath of relief.

"Pops I'm sorry I-I thought…I just wanted to help."

Steve lets go of his hand and puts a distance between them. Peter sees the familiar crease in Steve's forehead, they usually appear when his Dad does something reckless but now it's aimed at Peter and to be honest the young man doesn't know how his Dad survives that.

"Peter we had an agreement." Steve tells him.

"That's what I've been telling him." Tony adds and Peter simply wants to sink into the couch until the cushion envelops him.

"But I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You're not trained for this Peter." Steve says with a hard tone, "We just want you to be okay son, live a normal life, go to school, have friends and just have that simple life."

"But I'm not normal!" Peter exclaims making Tony jolt.

Peter quickly gasps at his own outburst, he stares at Steve and Tony in shame and tears begins to form in the side of his eyes. No, he doesn't mean to raise his voice, he doesn't mean to make them feel guilty but he really is not normal. They tried to make him look and be treated like a normal child but he isn't.

When Tony and Steve adopted him he was already six month old, at first his Uncle Bruce had noted a mutation in Peter's DNA but Tony only shrugged and said that he'd take the boy no matter what. Soon not after a month or two Peter hits every developmental milestone faster than the rest. When Peter begun walking and crawling that is when it begun. Tony remember Bucky almost ripping the door open from his lab when to tell him that his kid was up on the ceiling crawling like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Slowly the couple realized their adopted son is no simple child, the boy has a healing ability that could rival that of Steve's and brains that could come in par with Tony's. He could hike on ceilings and walls with no other help besides his biology, and his sight and hearing probably even heightened more than Steve's.

Steve wanted Peter to be normal child, a life he and the rest of the Avengers didn't have and to be honest Tony couldn't agree more but he knew Peter. The boy seems to pick so much more from him and knowing that he knew Peter would eventually want to take after, in his small attempt to keep their son safe Tony built the suit only to finds himself in this position.

"You aren't." Tony tells Peter as he walks towards the boy and takes the suit from Peter's hands. "And that's why we want to protect the last remaining parts of where you are."

Steve remains quiet, lips press to a thin line as he watches Tony walks back to him back facing their son so that the young man would not see the pain in Tony's expression. Steve puts a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Peter you're grounded." Steve says making the boy's eyes widen.

"B-But—"

"You're not going anywhere but home and school until this is resolved."

"F-For how long."

Tony wipes off the pained expression in face to look at Peter.

"Forever."

.

.

.

Steve leans in the backrest of his seat in Tony's office as the other sits down fiddling with his Stark Phone. Steve is often the one mostly on call for missions for SHIELD and unlike Tony he simply doesn't have the guts to say no in Nick Fury's face but he wants to be there as much for their son.

When they adopted Peter he was so small, so vulnerable and dependent. That small tiny life clinging his small nimble fingers on Steve's index finger felt so important, so genuine and precious. At that moment he swore to everyone who had gone pass before him that he'd protect that child. Peter is all that he truly has besides Tony, a gift he never thought he had a privilege to have.

He thought he got this, they've been raising him for 19 years now but parenting is like playing house of cards, just when you think you have it one wrong move and everything topples down and you begin from the bottom up again.

"'S not your fault Steve." Tony reassures him and the blond sighs.

"Is it?" Steve says raising an eyebrow at Tony, "If I was around more often then maybe I get to remind him more."

"Maybe." Tony repeats, "Kids don't go with manuals Steve."

"Maybe someone should make one."

"They can't." Tony replies with an easy smile. "Nobody really knows what the right thing to do with kids."

Steve nods and Tony puts his hand on his to reassure him. Steve entwines their hands and squeezes them lightly. He knows he is not young but he was sure he couldn't possibly acquire heart disease due to the serum though when he heard the news sent to him by FRIDAY through his phone he thought he was having one. Robbers, petty thieves and carnappers felt safe enough for Steve for Peter to handle but a man with wings made of alien technology with a gun strong enough to cut an average size ferry to half is another story.

"But without his suit…and those guys are still in the loose Tony." Steve tells his husband as his eyes skim to Peter's Spider-Man suit set in the corner of the room.

Tony sighs and nods.

"I know."

"And he still has to go to school and you know Peter, he may be sad and regretful now but he's not gonna let that stop him in doing things." Steve says in pure concern, "And what if the next time we are not here, what if we're half way around the earth and he needs us, without he's suit—"

This is one of the few moments that Tony regrets that their son picks up more from him than Steve, though Peter is polite, quiet and respectful like his Pops, he has Tony's knack for doing whatever the hell he wants when he thinks it's the right thing even if it meant that he may be putting himself in grave danger.

Tony sighs, desperate times calls for desperate measure, eh?

He lifts up his phone to show Steve the name flashing on the screen and the man's words are cut.

Steve blinks.

"Well fits the job description right?"

.

.

.

WADE W. WILSON

Actions


End file.
